A Caring Last Choice
by Number Eleven is my OC
Summary: An alternate version of my earlier story 'The Odds.' Killua makes a choice between his life and the life of his best friend.


**Alternate version of an earlier story of mine 'The Odds.' You don't have to read that one to understand this one, but PLEASE do read that one, before or after this one. I really appreciate reads and reviews!**

 **I don't own Hunter x Hunter or Hunger Games, even if I REALLY WANT TO!**

 **This also kind of requires that there be a slight alteration to the rules of the reaping, which is that two kids of the same gender can be chosen, and anyone can volunteer for anyone of the opposite gender.**

 **Though, obviously, if you've already been chosen you can't volunteer and if you're drawn again they just re-draw.**

 **And this story is from Gon's POV**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Killua stands over the body of the final tribute, the 12-year-old girl from District 5. His hands and face bloodied and his knife in his right hand.

It's just us.

Me and Killua.

Killua looks me in the face. His deep blue eyes seem sad, like he's about to do something he thinks he may regret.

He wraps his left hand around the knife hilt and holds it like he's about to make a very sloppy attack. I find myself preparing for a fight, even though I don't belive Killua would actually hurt me.

But, to my complete shock, Killua turns the knife blade around in his hands towards himself and drives it into his own stomach.

"KILLUA!" I shout, running to him before he hits the ground.

Blood is running from his mouth as he looks up at me with his head in my lap.

"Why? Why would you do that?"

He smiles up at me, blood in his teeth.

"Be-because your... your family needs... needs you..."

"Your family needs you too." I insist.

"No... just Alluka..." He suddenly grabs my sleeve and pulls it towards himself, his face turning completely serious. "Help... help Alluka. Take her away from my... my family... keep... keep her safe... take care of her... her and Something... Something needs love as much as Allu... Alluka."

"I will. I'll take care of both of them. I promise Killua. I swear."

He smiles softly.

"You... You know Gon... As soon... soon as I heard... heard your name... I knew... knew I wasn't going... going home." He whispers.

His eyes suddenly move past my face and stare up at the sky.

The mechanical dome made to look like the sky.

Because Killua didn't die in the woods. He didn't die in the real world.

He died in a metal dome. He died so the wealthy could have their fun.

He died so I could go home.

But now I don't want to go home.

Not without Killua.

"Th-Thank you... Thank you Killua..."

I hear Killua's canon fire. And I now I find myself wishing I had died a million times in this arena. I would rather have died a million times then go home without Killua.

"But now I don't want to go home."

"I don't want to go home without you. Not without my best friend."

"Who am I gonna play with now?"

"Who am I gonna make fun of Leorio with?"

"Who's gonna help me stop Kurapika from attacking the Spiders?"

"Who-who's g-gonna come over for-for d-dinner?"

I carefully pull the knife out of Killua's stomach and move his hands away from the wound, still gushing blood. I zip up his jacket. I can't bear to look at it. The wound that killed my best friend.

The wound that saved my life.

I vaugely hear the hovercraft in the distance. And the anthem begins to play.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to announce the winner of the 64th annual Hunger Games, Gon Freecss!" The man over the intercom shouts.

A ladder is dropped from the hovercraft, but I refuse to grab it. I just sit. Killua's head still in my lap. Still in shock. Still crying.

Eventually, someone descends the latter and grabs me. I don't fight back, I just stare at Killua's face. Killua's empty, hollow, dead face. They pull me away, towards the ladder as another hovercraft appears to collect Killua's body.

That's when my eyes widen and I realize they're taking Killua away, and I start screaming. I start screaming and fighting back as I'm pulled onto the ladder. Suddenly a paralysing electric shock is sent through my body and I find myself unable to move.

But that can't stop me from screaming for Killua.

"KILLUA! KILLUA! KILLUA!" I scream over and over.

"He's dead Kid, get over it." The man holding me says.

I ignore him as my screams get louder and more desperate.

I can almost feel the shock and pity coming from the cameras recording this. Everyone in District 3 must be shocked.

Especially Alluka.

Especially Something.

"I'll keep her safe!"

"I promise Killua!"

"I promise!"

* * *

"So Gon, what were you thinking when Killua stabbed himself?" Caesar Flickerman asks.

Of course they were going to ask. It's not every Hunger Games where one tribute kills themselves to save another one.

"I... I didn't want it to be real. I wanted it to be some kind of prank or... delusion." I reply, trying to sound somewhat emotionless.

"And what were you thinking when you heard the canon go off?"

"That Killua saved my life. And how much I really owed him. And that no matter what he said, I had to do it."

"Do you know who Alluka is?"

"A friend of ours." I reply.

"Do you know what he meant when he said 'Something' like that?"

I can't tell them about Something. They can't know about Something. They would take Alluka away and use her for their gain, even if it meant thousands would die for their damn wishes. They'd find some way to get Killua's exception and would use it to their advantage.

"No. I wish I did." I reply, the emotionlessness of my voice will never be more important than it is right now.

"Well then, it seems we've run out of time. Thank you Gon."

"Thank you Caesar."

* * *

After the entire train-ride's worth of dread, I exit the train to the people of District 3 cheering and screaming at me.

Because I won.

And that means they get fed for the next year.

But a small girl with black hair and deep blue eyes, the same shade as Killua's. Wearing a pink top with a green skirt and a yellow and pink headband with small pink beads in her hair.

She runs up to me, her eyes full of sadness and some sort of desperation.

"Where... Where's Onii-chan? Where's my Onii-chan?" She asks, her eyes wide and sad.

"Alluka... Your Onii-chan... he told me to take care of you." I reply, squatting to meet her eyes.

"But what about Onii-chan? Where's Onii-chan?" She asks, tugging on my right sleeve.

Tears start to slip down my cheeks. But I force a smile.

"Don't worry Alluka. Your Onii-chan is in a better place. He's safe now. And I'll take care of you now. Okay?"

She finally seems to get it. Her big blue eyes well up with tears and her grip on my sleeve weakens.

They didn't let her watch the games?

They didn't let her watch the games that her own brother participated in.

That's why she didn't know.

"It's alright Alluka. You don't have to worry about anything anymore. You'll be staying with me now, okay?" I try to comfort her.

"Did... Did Onii-chan... want... want me to... to go with you?"

"Yeah. You're going to be safe with me and Mito-san."

"P-Pat my head Gon." She whispers.

"Okay. Of course Alluka." But I know that it's not Alluka. Killua told me all about Something. How she calls him Killua while Alluka calls him Onii-chan. How Something loves for him to pat her on the head.

So That's what I'll do.

Because I owe that to Killua.

I owe Killua my life.

So I'll pay my dues to his little sister.

The only member of his family he actually cares about.

* * *

The first time Kurapika and Leorio laid eyes on me, they came running. Leorio just wrapped his arms around me and refused to let go. Kurapika actually hugged me. And he smiled at me for a full half hour while they made me tell them everything about the capitol. They didn't ask anything about the games. Nothing about Killua. Nothing about training. Just about things like the food and the clothing. About the living quarters.

And they demanded to be shown my new house in victors village.

And they wowed and were jealous.

Both Mito-san and I have our own rooms. As well as Alluka, who comes into my room in the middle of the night half the time anyway.

Even though I know I could never replace Killua, Something has taken to listening to me. She does what I tell her to do and never makes a mean request to me or Mito-san.

And I plan to stay here for her.

Thank you Killua.

Thank you for giving me my life.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
